Future Tank X-1
The Future Tank X-1 is an advanced Allied weapons platform that is completely robotic. It carries dual neutron scramblers and was employed by both FutureTech mercenaries and the Allies during the Uprising. There’s no doubt that the Future Tank is one of the strongest weapons the Allies have created. It is more than capable of taking on King Onis and Apocalypse Tanks head-on and yet emerge as the victor, but this only applies if it uses its Riot Beam. History Developed by the FutureTech Corporation after the victory of the Allied Nations over both the Soviet Union and the Empire of the Rising Sun, Future Tank X-1 was designed to be the final say in ground warfare. Capitalizing on design elements found within Russian and Japanese military hardware, the Future Tank eschews the design aesthetic of traditional Allied tanks in favor of a tracked, humanoid form, controlled by an advanced A.I. and covered in heavy armor plating. Although numerous objections were raised to the apparent unethical nature of the vehicle due to its on-board artificial intelligence, FutureTech's PR department successfully waylaid these concerns by appealing on the grounds of saving lives by phasing out human combatants in favor of robotics. Further safety precautions included the incorporation of ethics programming related to battlefield logistics and a set of command override codes granted to field officers deploying the tank just to thwart any potential loss of control. The Future Tanks, under the command of Rupert Thornley, appeared during the Soviet Underground's attack on Sigma Island, defending the Sigma Harmonizer. All of them were destroyed, along with all of the Future Tank production facilities on the island. Description Developed exclusively to provide an armored counter-part to both the Soviet Union's Apocalypse Tankand the Empire's King Oni mech, the X-1 was easily the most durable of all the Allied units - though also the slowest. Its hull plating could easily absorb damage from even the Apocalypse Tanks' twin Drakon cannons and, over time, any Future Tank's self-diagnostic systems would initiate an automatic repair. The vehicle's standard armament lacked a direct approach; outfitted with a pair of arm-mounted 'Neutron Scramblers,' Future Tanks could fire concentrated bursts of explosive energy at a target which would detonate and expand outward in a wide radius, dealing significant damage to any enemy unit within the sphere of effect. Utilized in groups, successive blasts from this weapon had the ability to obliterate entire divisions of enemy forces in mere seconds. When the Scrambler couldn't provide needed expediency, the weapon's own heat sinks could be directed to unleash a powerful beam of concentrated energy capable of destroying any unit (or group of units) caught in its path in a single shot. Indeed, only the most durable of structures - a Construction Yard or Super Weapon - stood any chance of surviving its "Riot Beam". Quotes Created * Future Tank operational. Selected * I am ready! * Ready for battle. * Future Tank X-1. * Systems online. * Greetings! * Hello! Ordered to move * Complying! * Moving! * Affirmative! * Ok! * Destination set! * I move! * Received! * Advance! Ordered to attack with Neutron Scramblers * Reseting! * Kill! * Retiring target! * Attack! * Destroy! * Terminate! Ordered to attack with Riot Beam * Burn him up! * Focus on target! * Beam, locked! * Charge weapon! Moving to attack * Tracking target! * Enemy out of range! * Target acquired! * Set to kill! * Enemy! In combat * Engaged! * Conflict in progress! * Resolution imminent. * Analyzing profile! * Estimating results! Under fire * Receiving damage! * Under attack! * Systems damaged! * Spare my life! * Do not hurt me!